1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission module, more particularly to a signal transmission module with reliable sealing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. CN100377436C, published on Mar. 26, 2008, discloses a similar signal transmission module, and the signal transmission module includes a shell, an electrical connector received in the shell, a print circuit board mated in the shell for an electrical contact with the electrical connector, and a module cover assembled above the shell for protecting the print circuit board. The shell defines a groove, and while the electrical connector is received in the groove, a mixture or sealant would be irrigated into a gap between the electrical connector and the shell for sealing up the connector.
However, the connector has an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts, and the contacts are retained in the insulative housing and pass through the gap into the shell. When the mixture or sealant is irrigated from the top of the gap by the gravity for filling the gap, the contacts retained in the gap would block the flowing, and it makes the mixture or sealant wrap bubbles and which would result in a bad seal. And the time the irrigation cost takes more.
Hence, an improved signal module assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.